Ash and Drasna
by WitChan
Summary: Ash spends special time with the nicest person in the universe. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"I'm bored. I need something to eat at the mall," Ash said.

Ash, a teenager from Kanto, is heading to the mall in Lumiose City, a newly constructed mall that sudden gains popularity from many Kalosians and tourists. A few weeks, Ash and his friends, a Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont completed their journey a month ago and that means they can do whatever they want, especially in a fabulous city such as Lumiose.

Speaking of Lumiose City, Ash and Pikachu live there with Clemont and Bonnie, while Serena lives in Vaniville Town. Pikachu, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont hung out somewhere around the city. Ash doesn't stay at the Gym very often, unless he's getting ready to fall asleep or eat dinner.

Unlike his human friends, Ash's wearing different stuff instead of keeping the same when he goes out. He wears a different hat with a Pikachu logo, a black shirt with the words "Pokemon master", a white t-shirt underneath his black shirt, black shorts, a $10,99 silver watch that looks cheap, and a Pikachu tattoo on his left arm.

Anyway, Ash finally makes it to the mall. He suddenly gasps, seeing a beautiful middle-aged woman, Drasna, eating a turkey sandwich with lettuce, cheese, and a tomato on it. Like in the video games, Drasna wears the same stuff.

"Oh, my... She's looks so gorgeous..." Ash smiled, his cock erects a little. To him, Drasna's the prettiest girl ever.

Ash rushes to Drasna to join her and that distracts Drasna from eating her lunch.

"Hi there," Ash said.

"Hello, young man," Drasna said.

"I'm Ash, and you are?"

"Drasna," Drasna replied.

"Drasna... Such an amazing name," Ash said.

"You think so?"

"Of course, Drasna," Ash replied.

"Oh, Ash," Drasna blushed.

"And you're cute as hell, too," Ash said.

"Really? Well, I must say that you're the only guy that thinks I'm cute, and I'm not lying," Drasna said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Ash said.

"It's okay, Ash," Drasna said, touching Ash's shoulder. Then, she gives Ash a seductive look on her face, suggesting, "So, you wanna have fun with me in an alley?"

"I'd love you, my darling," Ash replied.

"Good! Let's get there quick," Drasna said.

"Mind if I eat the rest of your sandwich while we head there?"

"Sure, Ash," Drasna replied, handing Ash the sandwich as they head south to leave the mall.

Almost reaching out of the mall, a woman with pink her and sunglasses enters in and says, "Hi, Drasna."

"Malva, this is Ash, my boyfriend!" Drasna said.

"Nice to meet you, cutie. I'm Drasna's friend," Malva said.

"We would love to stay here and chat with you, Malva, but we gotta go. We'll see you later," Drasna said.

"Okay, then. Take care, you two," Malva said, and she continues on.

In an alley where no one walking in the streets and sidewalks won't possibly see Ash and Drasna, they quickly take everything off them, exposing each other bodies. Then, Drasna gently pushes Ash towards a wall, leveling down to his cock, mouthing it as she grabs his balls, squeezing them a little as she begins stroking it, making sucking sounds.

"Drasna..." Ash moaned, rubbing Drasna's soft hair, loving the feeling from his dick.

Drasna suddenly goes deep, gagging on his cock. Her saliva dripped out of her mouth to touch her legs.

"That's right, Drasna... Take it like a dirty girl..." Ash said.

After twenty seconds, Drasna moves away from his dick. Then, she resumes sucking on it, making sounds again as she goes faster. Now she pressures Ash's balls harder as she guides the other hand behind Ash's, using two of her fingers to plunge them inside Ash's anus, thrusting them in and out.

"So warm, your ass..." Drasna thought.

Ash didn't mind letting Drasna play with his ass with crushing his balls as long as it's her doing it. He want her to ejaculate his cock too, so his sperm can fill her mouth, but Drasna's willing to do that anyway.

Drasna moves her fingers deep inside, continuing to tease Ash's ass. Ash begs her not to stop. Drasna's happy to hear what Ash said. She want to make her sex scenes with Ash really good.

Ash finally reaches an orgasm, telling Drasna to stop playing with his privates and she did. Panting, Ash watches his Drasna enjoy the sperm as she swirls it around her mouth while smacking. Then, she swallows it down her throat.

"Lick my fat vagina good, Ash," Drasna said, laying on the ground before she spreads her legs.

Laying on his stomach, Ash sticks his tongue out, touching Drasna's cunt to lick it, making her moan, looking at her as he uses his middle finger to tease her clit.

"Oh, yeah... Play with that clit..." Drasna said.

The middle-aged trainer pinches her left nipple, grabbing the right breast to move it in circles, slowly licking her lips. Then, Ash covers Drasna's cunt with his lips, licking it inside as Drasna moans louder.

Instead of using two fingers like Drasna did to his asshole, Ash uses three to finger fuck it rapidly, making Drasna happier.

"So fantastic, Ash... Keep going..." Drasna said.

Now Drasna sucks her nipple from the right breast, still pinching the same nipple, making the one she's sucking on wet. The combination they're doing was incredibly awesome.

The love juices squirt out of Drasna's pussy as Drasna ends her self-playing.

"That's enough, Ash..." Drasna said.

Doing as told, Ash moves away from Drasna's cunt and ass so Drasna can calm down. After calming down, Drasna tells Ash to suck her nipples and he crawls closer to her. Then, he mouths the right nipple, looking at her as he moves his tongue around it, cupping the left breast.

"Like that, Ash...?" Drasna cooed, and Ash nods his head. "I knew you would, Ash."

A minute passes as Ash's switches nipples, sucking the left one while flickering the wet one. Drasna was calling out Ash's name during his sucking.

Another minute later, Drasna says, "Clean my ass with that fast tongue of yours."

As Ash let go of her nipples and breasts, Drasna turns around before she bends over. Then, Ash touches her large ass with his hands, moving his face towards the crack, rimming her asshole with his tongue as he closes his eyes, moaning with Drasna.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ash... Don't stop... Oh, god... Don't stop..." Drasna begged.

Tasting Drasna's ass didn't affect him, since this is about them having fun together. He tasted other nasty things such as his mom's dinner, but he would rather lick Drasna's ass all day and night than eating nasty dinner.

"Now fuck my ass, sweetie..." Drasna suggested.

Moving up he still has his knees on the ground, Ash slaps both of her ass, forcing his cock to visit her asshole, going deep as Drasna gasps a little. He then pumps it hard.

"Yes...! Yes...! Yes...! Oh, yes...!" Drasna exclaimed.

With his strength, Ash makes Drasna sit on him while he sits on his ass. Then, he grabs one of her big breasts as she bounces, moving his penis again as he starts fingering Drasna's vagina.

"Ash..." Drasna said, placing her hand behind Ash, hanging her tongue out of her mouth, sweating with Ash.

This is good like the other stuff they did to each other, but this one's the best. Drasna especially loves it. Both would imagine if they never met today. If so, then Drasna would hang out with Malva while Ash gets something to eat. Also, they're not sure if people will react if they find out that they're together or if Ash and Drasna tell them. Drasna told Malva that Ash was her boyfriend and Malva didn't mind it.

"Let's rest a little, then we kiss..." Drasna said, and the anal sex, finger fucking, and breast groping stops right there.

After a few minutes, Drasna lies on top of Ash, touching his lips with hers, sliding her tongue between Ash's lips, swirling his tongue with her for a french-kiss, moaning with him once again as Ash slaps Drasna's ass and he holds on to it. Kissing each other is good, too, but not as good as the things before this.

As the kiss ends, Drasna flips Ash over and says, "Fuck my cunt, baby."

With Drasna's words, Ash put his penis all the way in Drasna's cunt. Then, he makes movements as Drasna wraps her arms on Ash's back.

"Make us cum together, Ash... I need it bad..." Drasna said.

A while later, Ash makes Drasna's wish come true as the two cum together. After that, Ash stops. As their breathing returned to normal, the trainers get off each other to put their stuff back on. Then, they walk out of the alley, holding each other hands, surprising a few people while rest don't give a shit about the hand holding.

Malva shows up and says, "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Malva," Ash and Drasna said together.

Noticing sweat on them, Malva says, "Sweat, huh? Nice. Say, can you two join me at my house and play a multiplayer game with me? I feel kinda lonely."

"Sure," Ash and Drasna said in unison.

"Then let's get there," Malva said.

Still holding hands, Ash and Drasna follow Malva to her home.

The End


End file.
